We propose the development of a novel flexible integrated microelectrode array as active stimulating interface to the neural system in the retina of the human eye. Our approach, in which microelectrode arrays, interconnecting leads and circuitry traces are embedded and integrated on a single flexible polyimide foil and encapsulated with our proprietary materials will overcome the classical separation of substrate and insulation layers, a weak point in many biomedical implant devices. To achieve this goal we will combine our proprietary A-Coat TM encapsulation technology for flex substrates with our proprietary metal-to-flex substrate adhesion technology. This implant device promises to deliver improved long-term performance under stimulating pulsed conditions and excellent long-term biocompatibility.